It is a known practice to transmit data using an optical network. An optical network has a plurality of network nodes which are arranged in accordance with a particular topology, for example a ring topology and a star topology. The individual network nodes each have a transmitter and a receiver. The receiver converts the optical signal emitted by another network node into an electrical signal. An intelligent unit in the network node evaluates the electrical signal and checks, in particular, whether the information contained in the signal is intended for its own network node or is to be forwarded. In the latter case, the electrical signal is converted into an optical signal again by the transmitter and is sent to a further network node.
The serial communications system MOST (Media Oriented System Transport) has become established in recent years for transmitting audio, video, voice and control data using optical waveguides in multimedia networks and, in particular, in the automotive sector. MOST technology has, in the meantime, become the standard for present and future requirements in multimedia networking in motor vehicles. A MOST system provides a bandwidth of up to 24.8 Mbit/s. The network topology in MOST systems is generally a ring topology or a bus topology.
The optical power in an optical network is determined by the optical power levels emitted by the individual optical transmitters of the network nodes. In this case, the optical power is selected in such a manner that, taking into account the path attenuation between a transmitter under consideration and the associated receiver, the optical power detected at the receiver is high enough for reliable signal detection.